


Snake Cloaks

by Mishiees



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Oblivious (Good Omens), Clingy Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Moving In Together, Not Beta Read, Tags Are Hard, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishiees/pseuds/Mishiees
Summary: Originally Titled :  ' How To Move In With A Demon'A sweet little oneshot about how the ineffable idiots ended up deciding to move in together. It starts with a clingy demon and an Angel who just wants a pot of tea and ends as all good stories begin. Cryptic enough for you, dear reader?  Honestly, it's just tooth rotting fluff I wrote to get it outta my head.No pot plants were harmed in the making of this fic.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Snake Cloaks

Crowley’s hands were always over him. Not in an explicit, sexual way. A way in which that made Aziraphale feel like he was home base in a game of paintball and the demon was last man standing against a co-ordinated attack from the Them. 

Since the Angel has introduced physical contact in their relationship (a tale that starts with a vintage bottle of wine and ends in a shared embrace that has threatened to discorporate his demonic adversary*) it felt as if there hadn’t been a moment of time in one an others company that didn’t have forms touching 

Be that Crowley, to Aziraphale’s silent disproval, loudly scrapping a chair along the floor at the Ritz so the might sit with shoulders touching while dining. A stroll through the park with Crowley offering the crook of his elbow so the pair might link and walk side by side to feed the ducks. A drive out of London, to the coast, so they might enjoy a picnic under the stars, where Aziraphale less silently disapproved of one of Crowley’s hands resting upon his knee rather than the steering wheel as they roared along the wrong side of the road at 126mph. 

It wasn’t that Aziraphale didn’t enjoy the welcome familiarity and spark of joy that came with each carefully placed touch, it was that he wanted to be able to brew a pot of tea without having said demon pressed to his back, drawling over his shoulder about how this entire process would be far faster with the snap of the fingers. 

“Crowley, to my knowledge it has been a few years since wearing a cloak was in fashion and you certainly wouldn’t be the most practical choice in attire.” 

Like he had been burned the red head bounced back and put just a fraction of space between them. “I haven’t seen you in…” 

“Two days.” Aziraphale finished the sentence for him before turning around, in the small kitchenette, at the back of the shop, amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“Right.”

“Don’t sulk, dear boy.” Aziraphale tutted looking at the forming frown and sneer now painting it’s way across the red head’s features. In a preventative measure to mitigate the ensuring sulk, the Angel closed the space between them and pulled the lithe bodying into and warm embrace, delicately manicured nailed carding their way into hair, to lightly play with the stands.

As he knew it would, the storm clouds forming around Crowley’s aura, following the inferred rejected, immediately faded as the demon melted into Aziraphale’s arms, coiling his own around the other in a constricting grip that made the Angel fortunate breathing wasn’t a necessity. “A little tight.” 

“What are you expecting, Angel? I am a snake.” Despite the smug tone his hold relaxed. 

“Constriction? Does that not mean you are planning to eat me?” 

Whatever witty remark was about to call from Crowley’s mouth faltered as a garbled “ngk” fell from his lips, at the images playing just behind his eyelids. Opting for self preservation he snapped his jaw shut with an audible crack and tried to clear his brain of the lustful fog rendering him mute. What wasn’t helping this endeavour was that while his Angel was in his arms Crowley’s brain was supplying unhelpful images of Aziraphale eating food and even more unhelpfully pink lips sinfully closing around cream filled delights, soft moans of pleasure…

Crowley had been silent and rigid in the hug for a worrying about of time so Aziraphale pulled back to check on the welfare of his friend. Seeing a rather red faced, wide eyed demon, hazily looking back at him caused panic to swell in the Angel’s chest. “I’m sorry if I offende-“

Not quite the level of panic Crowley was experiencing however, which resulted in the two beings speaking at the same time. “I have to leav-“

“You go.”   
“You go.” 

Again, the perfect echo of each other. 

“I should leave.” Crowley broke the silence and the hug as he slithered his way free of the embrace, attempting to make a quick escape, for the door of the bookshop, so he might be alone with his sinful thoughts. 

Leaving a confused Aziraphale staring after him, it seemed the demon had forgotten about the large pot plant he’d left earlier, right in his escape route… That was until long limbs collided with it, sending him, the pot, the plat and the dirt flying into a pile on the floor. 

“Crowley!” The worried call of his friend, only added to the horric embarrassment and red blush growing on his cheeks. 

“M’fine, Angel. Sunglasses in your dark little backroom, bad idea.” 

“Oh yes, I am quite sure it was a matter of sight, dear.” Aziraphale said fondly, as he came to stand over the other before reaching down to pull Crowley to his feet. He did this by bending, scooping the other into his arms, like Crowley weighed nothing more than a feather, cradling him there for a moment before setting his counterpart down on wiggly legs. “Have you injured yourself?” 

“I said m’fine.” Crowley muttered, clicking his fingers, with a distasteful wrinkle of the nose, now needing to remove the soil from his clothing thanks to the blunder. 

“Where exactly are you running off to in such a hurry?” 

“You don’t want me here anyway. I’m just in your way.” Came the petulant snip, as arms crossed over his chest defensively. 

It truly was like spending time with a petulant child, Aziraphale concluded. Though given the tantrum he had thrown at the French patisserie the other day, when they had given away his table, it was safe to assume they were as bad as one an other. “I said no such thing.” 

“You didn’t need to say it.” 

“Clearly that is not the case, as there appears to be some confusion. My dear boy, it’s not that I don’t adore this new element to our relationship, it is wonderfully pleasant to have physical intimacy between us… it is just that… I suppose…. You see, it’s not that.” 

“Anytime tonight, Angel.” The demon jibed, with a smile on his face, now calmed enough to lean against the wall, like a suave temptation, rather than someone who had just rolled into a pile of soil, trying to escape from the arms of the Angel he loved.

“Oh, you’re just impossible!” Aziraphale said, while dramatically throwing his hands up in the air. “I plan to spend the rest of eternity with you, I don’t feel it is sustainable to spend that time sat on one another constantly. I would much rather we spend our evening curled in bed together, than you trying to constrict me while I fix myself something to nibble.” 

Dumbfounded by the honest and overwhelming emotions that Aziraphale’s confession has stirred up, all Crowley could think to add was “You don’t sleep.” 

“I am certain that isn’t actually a necessity when it comes to sharing a bed.” 

“You mean…” 

“Crowley! Goodness. There is nothing in the slightest bit romantic about me propositioning you. I would woo you first if intercourse were something we both wished to pursue.” 

Crowley.exe sas stopped working. “Woo?” 

“You.” 

“Intercourse.” 

There was a scowl forming on the Angel’s face, one that was effective enough to shake Crowley’s mind free of the stupor it found itself in once again. 

“Sorry, Angel. Right. Yes. So, you think we could share a bed together?”

“I have no qualms with reading from bed while you sleep, it would certainly be a great comfort and joy to have you beside me.” 

“Cuddling you every night doesn’t sound too bad.” Crowley added, before catching his words, and wondering if there was a way to grasp them from the air and stuff them back in his mouth. 

“Every night would certainly seem like the… natural progression of our relationship.” Tentative tiptoeing around each other, just as it had been before the end of the world. They were still convinced the other might be about to go away any moment, if the wrong thing were to be said, despite the evidence that alluded to quite the opposite being the case. 

“Move in with me, Angel?” 

“Certainly not. Where will I put my books?” 

“Your books? Where will I put a bloody bed in this place?” 

“I would find you a corner.” 

“Oh, I see. Like a little pet. Off you go to your corner!” 

“I suppose I should come to your flat then, where the fear clings to the walls from those poor house plants you seem intent on torturing.” 

“Growing.” 

“Scaring.”

“I’ll scare you in a moment.” 

“I very much doubt that, Crowley.” 

Despite the lovers tiff the pair were still radiating warmth and happiness in their shared smiles at the thought of living in a home together. Their home. Together. Simultaneously they both moved to stand in another embrace, whispering words against flush skin in crooks of necks. 

“Perhaps we ought to consider house hunting, dear.” 

“Tomorrow? Gives me plenty of time to ‘woo’ you, Angel.” 

Swatting Crowley’s shoulder, there was a playful chuckled exchanged. “You will have to learn how to behave, else I’ll have you sleeping in the garden.” 

“The garden is where all the best stories begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> *sometimes Aziraphale didn’t know his own strength 
> 
> Hey y'all, 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> I am aware I wrote this like Az isn't into snek snuggles, but I can confirm this is 100% not the case. He's all about the snuggles and implied sexy times, he just also wanted tea. It's sort of like when your pets sit on you. You love them dearly but you also need them not to always be sat on you.


End file.
